Guilty of Crime
by yogikyun
Summary: Shouta felt like crying. He should stop. He should stop following Kuroko when ever he saw glimpses of him in school. He should stop staring mindlessly at Kuroko in class. He should stop watching the practices like some girl who was madly in love. He should just stop. It was clearly bothering Kuroko and apparently Kagami too. MY FIRST FIC. KUROKO X OC. MIGHT CHANGE RATINGS LATER.
1. Chapter 1

**OKKAAYKJADF HI. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. u v u UMMMM. GOMEN IF KUROKO IS OOC. HONESTLY I WAS AFRAID OF POSTING THIS BC IM TOTALLY NOT CONFIDENT IN WRITING AS KUROKO OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER.**

**I originally was going to write a one-shot but its ending up to be hella long so maybe I'll write a 2shot or 3shot. Not sure. And I apologize before hand for my grammar and spelling mistakes. And OOC characters. /cries **

**SO UH.**

**ENJOY I GUESS.**

**1/18/13: edited it a little bc Kuroko was maji OOC. (he still is)**

**Arigato for the help chii ;w; **

Shouta Ueda walked into school grounds with his bag slung over his shoulder. He stifled yet another yawn as he made his way to his classroom, his hands stuffed inside his pockets. School was such a pain in the ass. Honestly, he'd rather not attend at all. But he needed the credit and someone in class had caught his attention. Shouta would see him from time to time around school grounds. He didn't have much of a presence so he was quite surprised when he fount out that his love interest was in the same class as him. And even sitting in the seat that diagonally across from him. Shouta would find himself staring at the said person in class and he had been caught one too many times staring. He always mumbled out an apology before looking down at his at the notebook which lacked the notes that he was suppose to take.

Kuroko Tetsuya on the other hand was somewhat curious about his admirer. The blue haired boy would often catch his admirer staring at him and sometimes even watch basketball practice from the benches. Other times Kuroko would be the one staring at his admirer interested as to why the boy was fascinated with him. Of course he on the other hand was never caught staring. Using his misdirection at times like these was simply useful. Kuroko wanted to confront him and ask him. He wanted to corner the boy and make him talk. Make him tell why he was consistently staring at Kuroko. But every time Kuroko made up his mind he was at practice or simply too busy handling Kagami.

It was yet another humid day. Shouta sat in math class. Barely paying attention to the teacher much less taking any notes. The heat was distracting him and so was Kuroko. Sitting diagonally behind the blue haired boy Shouta noticed how the sweat trickled down his pale neck. His slender defined pale neck. Kuroko at that moment decided to tilt his head backward. Teal eyes met brown ones. Shouta blushed visible and immediately looked away. His hand clutching his shirt tightly. He didn't even get to murmur his usual apology.

Kuroko turned back around, a small smile on his face as he gave his teacher his full attention again. He couldn't afford to get low marks on tests and exams. If he did he wouldn't be able to participate in practice or matches.

Math class was soon over. Shouta heaved out a sigh before he quickly scrambled out of his chair making it topple down. The few boys around him laughed and asked him what the hurry was. "S-Sorry. Bathroom emergency." He laughed before running out of the classroom. Instead of heading towards the restrooms he headed towards the roof. Bathroom was obviously an excuse for him to get out quickly and away from Kuroko. Shouta was afraid that if he stayed in the classroom that he would get questioned. Of course this never happened but the boy was paranoid. Upon reaching the roof, Shouta stretched before sitting in the shade. He let the somewhat warm wind ruffle his through his hair. It was hot here but the classroom was far worse. Besides he felt like he was getting suffocated in there.

After minutes of sitting there mindlessly Shouta decided to go buy lunch. As he got up he heard the sound of the roof door opening. A familiar guy with red hair walked in. "oh its you." Kagami grunted. Shouta nodded his head in a greeting and side stepped him in order to get off the roof. Kagami's arm shot out and placed itself firmly on Shouta's shoulder. The boy flinched from the sudden touch, his head tilting upwards with a questioning look. "Aren't you the one who's always staring at Kuroko?"

He wanted to take a step back but with Kagami's strong hold on his shoulder he couldn't. "I-I…I'm n-not…" Shouta mumbled out in such a quiet voice that Kagami had to lean down so he couldn't hear the boy. Shouta moved his head back. His face completely red from embarrassment.

"Huh? Speak louder. You should talk like a guy not a girl." Kagami spoke, or more like growled. His tone was harsher than he had intended it to sound. He felt the boy the tense up under his grip. Kagami started to feel a bit guilty. He had no intention on scaring the boy so let go of the shoulder that he held. "Uh-"

Shouta looked up at Kagami again. Regaining the little composure that he had. "I-Im s-sorry! Um, Tell Kuroko-san, um, that I'm sorry. I won't do it again!" Shouta bowed a couple of times, making sure his tinted face was facing the ground before running past Kagami and down the stairs.

Maybe it was time to stop this bad habit of his. He was starting to feel stalkerish. The earlier confrontation made him feel depressed. It felt like Kagami was more like a boyfriend instead of a friend. Sighing, he entered his classroom which was half empty due to lunch period. He sat down in his seat and rested his head on the top of this desk. A hand patted his back which made Shouta jump a little. He tilted his sideways to see who had bothered him.

"You okay?" His friend, Tora, asked him. "Join the rest of us?" He pointed towards the group of guys that was sitting in the corner laughing. Shouta usually sat with them but today he just wasn't up for it.

"Not today. Not feeling well." Shouta mumbled resuming his previous posture. He felt Tora ruffle his head before leaving with an 'ok'. He was blessed with such good friends. He just wished that he had the courage to open up about himself to them. But alas he was too scared about loosing them.

Shouta felt like crying. He should stop. He should stop following Kuroko when ever he saw glimpses of him in school. He should stop staring mindlessly at Kuroko in class. He should stop watching the practices like some girl who was madly in love. He should just stop. It was clearly bothering Kuroko and apparently Kagami too. Maybe he should change seats too? Try to hang out with his friends more so he wouldn't have to think about Kuroko.

Taking a deep breath Shouta sat up just in time as the bell rang. From now he would not give Kuroko any of his attention. There was no point behind this one sided love. He would get nothing and he didn't want to be a bother any longer.

Two weeks passed. Shouta had switched seats with Tora who sat just a row over. He started concentrating on improving his grades and started hanging out with his friends after school. He was contemplating whether he should join a club?

He was at Maji burger with Tora. The two had been at the arcade up till now and had stopped by Maji burger to grab a bite to eat before heading home. It was going all good until he noticed a duo enter Maji burger. "Ah-"The sight of familiar mess of blue hair that he used to stare at almost everyday until recently struck him hard. He couldn't help but stare longingly. Catching himself before anyone noticed Shouta grabbed his half eaten burger and stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed the fries pocket and urged Tora to do the same. Shouta had been avoiding Kuroko for about two weeks now. He wanted to move on but he felt if he made any contact with Kuroko he would break and go back to square one.

"Shou, everything okay?" Tora asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah. I just forgot I had shit to do at home. So, uh, I can leave first if-"Shouta spoke quickly, eager to get out of the fast food restaurant before Kuroko or Kagami could notice him.

"Nah, dude. It's fine. We'll leave together." Tora smiled and grabbed his food.

"Hey, Its Kuroko's stalker."

Kagami was harshly blunt. Shouta flinched as he heard that deep voice. He was so close. He saw Tora glare and open his mouth. But before words could escape those lips Shouta placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and shook his head. 'Hello Kagami-san…and Kuroko-san." Shouta added the latter name when he saw the bluenette standing behind Kagami with a milkshake. "I- We were just leaving."

"Oh, since you guys aren't finished with your food why don't you join us?" This time kuroko was the one who spoke. The sentence actually surprised Shouta and the boy nervously glanced up at Kuroko and then Kagami. What should he do? He promised himself that he wouldn't bother kuroko anymore. "I…I don't mind…I guess." He gave in to his urges and turned his stare to Tora.

"I don't mind either." Tora shrugged and placed his food back on the tray. Shouta did the same and sat down next to Tora. Kagami and Kuroko took their seats in front of them.

A few moments later Shouta stood up catching questioning glances from Kagami and Tora. "Uhm, restroom."

Shouta quickly walked inside the restroom. He stood in front the mirror after washing his face. "Crap." He clenched his knuckles and stared at the reflection in the mirror. Maybe he shouldn't have stayed? It was a bad idea being so close to Kuroko. He couldn't feel his heard drum against his chest just from the thoughts of the blue haired boy. Shouta placed a hand over his face. "It hurts…"

"Are you okay, Ueda-san?"

Shouta jumped and scrambled around to face Kuroko. The sudden appearance scared the hell out of him. And the fact that Kuroko was just there standing in front of him asking whether he was alright just made his mind blank. Incoherent strings of words flew out of him mouth. "I-I, uh, m'fine." He shut his mouth before he could sprout some stupid shit.

"Are you sure, Ueda-san? You don't look so good. Maybe you have a fever?" Kuroko tilted his sideways before approaching the brow haired boy. Of course by now Kuroko had figured out that his classmate was crushing on him. He wasn't dense as Kagami. Kuroko placed a cool hand on Shouta's forehead who became rigid from the touch. A small smile appeared on Kuroko's face as he saw Shouta's face turn into a different shade of red. "Maybe you should go home, Ueda-san." Kuroko spoke quietly and brought his body closer to Shouta.

Shouta couldn't do anything except step back quickly. Unfortunately his brain was panicking and he ended up tripping and falling on his butt. "I-Excuse me!" the brown haired boy hastily stood up and ran out of the bathroom and back to table.

"What happened to you?" Tora asked as he saw Shouta return. Kagami didn't pay any attention to him as the he was too busy eating his giant serving of burgers.

"I'm fine. Can we go now?" Shouta grabbed his bag as he waited for his friend to grab his. With quick byes to the confused Kagami the duo left. Shouta released a sigh of relief as Maji burger grew out of sight.

"Am I going to have to pry out the information or are you going to tell me?" Tora asked with a raise of his brow. Shouta sighed and led Tora to park where they both sat down. The boy started to talk. He was scared. It was the first time he was telling anyone that he was…gay. Shouta told his friend about he was in love Kuroko. How he couldn't take his eyes off of the guy. He just spilled everything, happy that he had someone to talk to. He just hoped Tora would accept him.

After what seemed an hour, Shouta stopped talking. Tora stayed silent for a while before flinging an arm around his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry. Shou is going to be Shou to me. Just don't fall for me." He chuckled at his own joke. Shouta smiled as he jabbed Tora in the stomach.

"In your dreams."

Shouta felt a little refreshed as he reached school the next day. He felt relieved that Tora had accepted him. He was planning on telling the rest of them soon. They were his friends too, not as good as tora, but still friends. Slumping down on his seat, Shouta failed to notice the gaze of Kuroko on him.

Kuroko watched quietly as Shouta sat in his desk taking notes diligently. He had been thinking. Thinking about Shouta. This was the first time in a while he had been intrigued by someone this much. He honestly was a little surprised when Shouta started ignoring him. Not coming to watch practice or staring at him in class. He kinda missed it. Catching Shouta staring, watching him blush, hearing him stumble over his words. It was…kinda cute. Kuroko sighed.

It was then he decided what he would do.

It was during lunchtime. Shouta was with Tora. Kuroko had shown up spooking the two of them. "Ueda-san, can I talk to you?" He spoke in that calm monotone voice of his.

"Eh? E-ehh. Uh. Uhm. Okay." Surprised, Shouta clumsily got up from his chair and followed Kuroko to the roof.

Making sure they were alone Kuroko cornered the brunette against the roof door. "Ueda-san, you like me right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIII. IM SO SORRY I WAS OGING TO POST SOONER BUT UNI IS LITERALLY DRAINING THE LIFE OUT OF ME. **

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. SO THIS TURNED OUT TO BE A 2SHOT. AHUEHAUHA. ANYWAYS HAVE FUN. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**AND THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH TO CHII FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH KUROKO. I HONESTLY COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT HER. THANK YOU SO MUCH MY PRECIOUS IMOUTO 333**

* * *

Shouta stood against the door in pure shock. He even tried to get away by trying to open the door behind or trying to duck under Kuroko's outstretched arms. But Kuroko was faster and stronger than Shouta thought. He managed to block Shouta every time he struggled to get away. Holding the ends of his shirt, Shouta gave up and stood stiffly in front of Kuroko. Minutes of silence passed and Kuroko repeated his question again with the same calm tone and posture.

Shaking slightly, the brunette refused to look at Kuroko. Even though they were the same height, maybe Kuroko was a few centimeters taller, Shouta's hunched figure made him look shorter. "I-I don't." the boy finally spoke.

Kuroko raised a curious eyebrow. Was he wrong about then? No, it couldn't be. The amount of times he saw Shouta blush whenever their eyes met proved that. Kuroko leaned it till their faces were only a few inches apart. He wouldn't let Shouta go until he got the truth and a confession. Strangely enough Kuroko was starting to enjoy this. "But I've caught you staring at me often."

"I-I've stopped…Haven't I?" Shouta took the bit of courage and spoke loudly. Only daring to meet Kuroko's eyes with his own for a few seconds.

"That doesn't mean that you didn't stare before."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry okay?"

"I didn't mind it."

"I know you're mad…what?"

"I'm not mad."

"Um."

Shouta shifted his feet nervously and glanced at Kuroko. He immediately looked away when he saw the bluenette staring intensely at him. "K-Kuroko-san, may I leave now?"

"Could you please answer my question first?" Kuroko replied.

Shouta stared at the ground. He didn't know what to do. How he should answer? Of course he liked Kuroko. He's been crushing on the boy for like a month or more now. Maybe he should just confess and get it over with. It'll be easier to get over Kuroko if he was rejected. Should he?

Kuroko stared with slight amusement showing on his face. He was a type to not show emotions on his face. Not a lot anyways. But at times like this he couldn't help but smirk or smile. Though he was getting a little impatient with Shouta now. With his index finger Kuroko lifted Shouta's face so he could see the boy's face.

The sudden action caught Shouta off guard. He blushed madly before shaking off Kuroko's finger. This was not good. His heart was beating faster than ever and he knew his face probably the color of cherries. His fingers clutched tightly onto the edges of his shirt and his mouth open in surprise. Kuroko's face was so close to his. He was falling deeper. No, he had to stop. But he couldn't. "K-Kuroko-san, I, um, I…" He couldn't even bear to continue. It was just so hard to continue talking. The words came out quietly and with much difficulty.

"Ueda-san, are you feeling sick again?" Kuroko asked with fake concern in his voice. He knew where this was going. And he knew the boy wasn't sick. Well, love sick maybe.

Shouta shook his head vigorously. He wanted to continue his confession but he had no guts to do so. "…like you." He whispered the words and then covered his face with his hands.

Kuroko smiled. Finally. "Forgive me, but I didn't hear you properly. Would you mind repeating that?"

"N-no. I'm not saying it again. It's embarrassing." Shouta mumbled out.

Kuroko ruffled Shouta's hair. "I was only joking. I heard you." At that Shouta's face shot up. The look of embarrassment on the boy's face was just adorable. "Do you want to be friends, Ueda-san?"

Shouta nodded his head. He wouldn't mind. It might as well be a step forward. Maybe he had a chance with Kuroko? The blue haired boy didn't exactly reject him, right? Shouta could still hope to be with him someday.

"Though I wouldn't mind being your partner Ueda-san."

What? What? Holy crap. What did he just hear? Shouta looked at Kuroko with a look of confusion. "What…?" He breathed out slowly not believing anything. "Did you…did you, um, accept me…?"

"Did you not understand what I said? I can repeat-"

"No! Uh, I understood. I just couldn't believe what you said." Shouta blurted out as he cut off Kuroko mid sentence.

"Why can't you believe what I said?" Kuroko questioned.

"Uh, um. It's just that…um. I just…I don't know!" Shouta mentally swore. He was making a fool out of himself in front of the guy he liked. What more could he say to embarrass himself. He should just shut up.

"Since we're friends now we should have lunch together sometimes." Kuroko finally moved away from Shouta. Giving the boy space. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Kagami-kun." Kuroko gently placed a hand on Shouta's shoulder pulling him forward so he could get to the door behind the boy. "See you later…Ueda-kun."

Shouta slipped down on the floor, he could feel his heart thumping against his chest. "Oh my God." What just happened? He wasn't sure himself. Did Kuroko reject him? His answer was vague. The boy wanted to be friends…for now? Shouta felt so confused. He didn't know whether to keep his hopes up or not. Was Kuroko implying that he wanted to be friends first and…lovers later? Or was Shouta just over thinking. "Ugh." Standing up and straightening himself out. Slapping his own cheeks Shouta took a deep breath before leaving the roof. He needed to get a hold of himself. He shouldn't get hopeful. Especially when it came to unrequited love. He knew in the end it would only hurt him.

During the next week or so Shouta and Tora joined Kuroko and Kagami for lunch. It was awkward at first for Shouta who was clearly intimidated by Kagami but he soon got used to it. After hanging out with Kagami he found out that guy wasn't as scary as he was idiotic. Shouta started to enjoy and relax around Kuroko instead of feeling nervous. Sometimes he would join the basketball duo in Maji after practice.

It was during the second week that Shouta started to feel restless. He had started attending basketball practice again. He watched Kuroko from the bleachers. Shouta tried not to visibly cringe at the sight of Kagami's skin ship with Kuroko. He knew he was jealous. It was pretty obvious. He didn't like it. He didn't want to be jealous. He had no right. Not like he was going out with Kuroko or anything. Maybe he should go to a goukon and find a new love. Someone new that could help him get over Kuroko. Right? Sighing, Shouta continued to keep his eyes on Kuroko as he watched the boy run around on the court.

Shouta had thought about telling kuroko about his feelings again but he honestly didn't want to change their current relationship. After months of admiring him from afar and wishing he could be friends with the blunette he didn't want to go back to being strangers in the same class.

"Ueda-kun."

Shouta looked up, his brown eyes meeting a familiar set of sky blue ones. "oh. Hello Kuroko-san."

"You don't have to keep using 'san'. I don't mind if you call me Kuroko." Kuroko took a seat next to Shouta. He was obviously exhausted after such a strenuous practice. He leaned back, his hand pulling up his shirt to wipe the sweat on his face. In result his not so toned stomach came into view. Shouta gulped at the sight unable to look away. Kuroko…looked really erotic.

"Ueda-kun you're staring. Do you like something you see?"

Shouta blushed and quickly looked away. "N-no!" How embarrassing. The boy mentally scolded himself for doing something so stupid. His attention was caught by Kuroko who had stood up.

"Ueda-kun, you look cute when you blush." With that Kuroko left. Shouta on the other hand, mouth agape, was blushing. It was pretty obvious how he was feeling. No sooner than Kuroko left he felt eyes on him. Time to leave. Quickly grabbing his bag and flinging it over his shoulder the brunette shuffled out of the gym.

Another few days passed and Shouta's anxiety kept growing. He soon started feeling like a third wheel when ever he accompanied Kagami and Kuroko. Kagami would always talk about basketball with Kuroko. Though Kuroko was quiet he did reply every now and then. Shouta knew nothing about basketball. He didn't play the sport nor did he have an interest in it. And he was just too shy to switch the topic to another thing.

It's better to start declining those invitations he got from the duo. Shouta would be okay if Tora went along but his friend was busy with his own life and he didn't want to bother him too much. With Tora not there it would ALWAYS be Kagami, Kuroko, and himself. Kagami and Kuroko were always together. You find Kagami you'll probably find Kuroko next or near him. Shouta felt himself cringe at the thought.

After politely declining Kuroko's invitation to have lunch together or head to Maji countless of times, the boy found himself cornered by the blunette once again. "Ueda-kun…"

God, just hearing his voice gave Shouta chills. "Yes?" He had grown accustomed to Kuroko now and found himself talking normally but at the given situation he was mentally panicking. Had he done something wrong?

"Are you still scared of Kagami-kun?" When Kuroko received a questioning glance from Shouta he continued talking. "Well, I'm guessing you're scared of Kagami that's why you're not hanging out with us."

This counted as kuroko worrying about him right? Or was he thinking too much into it again? Shouta smiled but he wanted to cry. "Oh no. I was just, um, busy with a few things."

"Ah, sorry for misunderstanding then."

"Ahh, no don't apologize!"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Kagami wants to go shopping. Do you want to come?"

"Oh, uh…um. Wouldn't I be a nuisance?"

"That's not true."

"I'll come then."

With that Kuroko bid goodbye and left. Shouta stood there with his thudding heart. Whoa. Just whoa. He just got a date with Kuroko…well kinda. Kagami would be there too. But still. It counted as a date in his dictionary.

Tomorrow came fast for Shouta who didn't sleep a wink the night before. They were to meet at N-Station at 11:30 am. Shouta was considerably early. He was idly standing by a pole, near a fountain, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw himself face to face kuroko. Too close. Taking a few steps back, the boy let out the gasp he had been holding. "Morning, Kuroko…kun."

"Good morning, Ueda-kun." Kuroko nodded his head in a greeting. He took a seat on the edge of the fountain.

Shouta found himself doing the same. A few moments of silence passed. "Is Kagami-kun going to be late?" Tilting his head towards Kuroko he found the boy busy with his cell phone. "Um, Kuroko-kun?"

"Ah, Kagami-kun is going to be late as always. It'll be just the two of us for a while." Kuroko stood up and pocketed his cell. "Where would you like to go Ueda-kun?"

"Um, do you want to go to the arcade?"

"I don't mind."

The two quickly made their way towards the arcade. Even though it was early the place was bustling with kids and adults. It was expected since it was a weekend. Luckily the two didn't get separated. But they did have to wait in line to play the games.

Shouta found out that even though Kuroko was a basketball player his shooting skills were horrible. Even he got a few balls in the hoops.

"Kuroko-kun, you suck at this." Shouta laughed out loud as he saw Kuroko miss another shot.

"I'm still a good player, Ueda-kun." Kuroko replied and as he took another ball in his hand and squinted at the hope.

"You can do it Kuroko-kun!"

"Ueda-kun, you're distracting me."

"Ahaha, sorry sorry."

With a swish the ball thrown at the hoop made it through. Shouta clapped his hands and smiled brightly.

"If I put my mind to it I can do it." Kuroko wiped the nonexistent sweat from his forehead and grabbed the tickets from the machine. "Shall we move on?"

It was a few hours later that both boys found themselves breathless. Moving against and with the crowd to get to games they hadn't played or just to make way to the counter. "Kuroko-kun, lets head out-" Shouta stopped talking as he found himself alone in the sea of people. Well crap. He would yell out Kuroko's name but seeing that the crowd was already loud enough there was no point. Taking out his cell he decided to call. After his third try he gave up. Sighing he moved into the crowd making his way to the entrance.

He waited there for a few minutes, just dawdling, and retrying his call to Kuroko. His heart jumped when he heard a click. "Hello?"

"Ue—" Kuroko was cut off. "Who is it?" The other deep voice spoke in the back ground.

The voice was all too familiar. When did Kagami get there? "O-oh, Kagami-kun is there?"

"Yes, he just got here. Where are you?" Kuroko spoke in his usual monotonous voice. Again, Shouta heard Kagami speak in the background. "Oi, Kuroko hurry up. Stop talking on the phone or I'll make you pay for my lunch."

"I'm at the entrance b-but I just found out I have something planned so I'll be leaving early."

"Ue—"

Shouta snapped his phone shut and made his way over to the near by park. He sat on the bench, his figure hunched over. Shit. He was extremely jealous. So jealous of Kagami. It was sad, you know? Spending hours with Kuroko and having fun and then being pushed aside. That's how he felt. When they both lost each other in the sea of crowd was he the only one looking for Kuroko or was kuroko also looking for him? It just seemed like Kuroko just went straight to Kagami without putting in any effort to find Shouta.

Shouta was just so confused right now. Kuroko was giving out mixed signals to him. They were friends, yes. But Kuroko was leading him on to believe that they would be something more in the future. He honestly wanted to drop all these doubts and get over the boy but it was difficult when he felt like he was in heaven whenever he saw Kuroko.

He didn't know how long he had been in the park and frankly he didn't care. Not like he had something planned for the rest of the day. Sighing, Shouta sat up straight. "Might as well go home…" He spoke to himself.

"U-Ueda-kun." Someone spoke. Obviously breathless.

Looking up he saw Kuroko standing before him, his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "Is this what you were busy with?" He spoke after a while.

Shouta looked away, not being able to look Kuroko in the eyes because he felt all too guilty. He was too caught up in his own feels that he didn't think about others. "S-sorry."

"What for?" Kuroko asked as he stepped closer to shouta who scooted back on the bench. His eyes still wandering the ground near Kuroko's feet. "Ueda-kun, please look at me when we're talking."

Shouta didn't move. He didn't raise his head out of embarrassment. "What do you want Kuroko-kun?" He asked as calmly as he could. He was afraid his voice would falter or break.

"You seem jumpy, Ueda-kun. Are you feeling alright?" Kuroko asked with a tilt of his head. "If you're free then we should go back to what we were doing. I'll go ahead and tell Kagami-kun where we are." Kuroko reached into his pocked to grab his cell phone.

"I'm totally fine. I'm- maybe I'm just tired." His eyes on Kuroko's phone. Shouta's hand jumped out on their own accord when the boy started to dial Kagami's number. Kuroko was taken back at the action looked at Shouta with a questioning look. "Don't call him."

Kuroko was surprised. A moment of silence passed between the two before he spoke. "Is something wrong?"

Shouta moved his hand away quickly after realizing what he had. The boy stepped back to create some space between the two. He felt totally out of his comfort zone. He was thoroughly embarrassed about this situation that he was he in. Shouta just wanted to walk away from it all. "It's nothing really! I'll take my leave now, Kuroko-kun. It was nice spending time with you."

"…Alright." Kuroko was slightly confused. He was feeling uncomfortable because of Shouta's answer. Something was off about it. Just when Shouta turned to leave, kuroko's hand reached out to tug on the boy's shirt, stopping him in his tracks. "Ueda-kun, was I too boring for you?"

In his heart, Shouta did want Kuroko to stop him so he was genuinely happy when Kuroko did. He felt too happy about this. But he shouldn't have been. Because all these feelings were only on his part. One sided. "Ehh, no! Not at all. Please don't think that Kuroko-kun. I had too much fun with you today."

Kuroko let out a sigh of relief though he still felt that those words were unreliable. With one look on Shouta's face he could tell that the boy was forcing himself to smile. Why did he want to leave so quickly? Asking would have been the best thing to do but he knew Shouta would somehow evade his question. "You don't have to leave right away, correct?" Kuroko himself wondered why he wanted Shouta to stay. All he knew was that he wanted Shouta to stay longer. He didn't want Shouta to leave, and because of that Kuroko knew he would say anything to prevent the action. But the bigger thing on his mind right now was: Why? Why didn't he want Shouta to leave? It's not like he…liked the boy…? Did he? Strangely enough there were times he found himself drifting towards Shouta. Not just his thoughts. But sometimes he found his eyes searching for Shouta's in the classroom.

Shouta stood there processing Kuroko's words. Why didn't he want him to leave? Turning around to face Kuroko fully, shouta stood there for a few moments, unsure of what to say. He met Kuroko's blue with his own brown ones. But not for long. He couldn't keep up with the eye contact so he hung his head. "…I can stay with you Kuroko-kun…" He gulped as the words left his mouth.

He couldn't explain how happy it made him when he heard Shouta speak. He was staying. Not leaving. His corner of his lips unconsciously curled upwards into a small smile. Kuroko suppressed a small laugh. He didn't want Shouta to leave his line of sight. He didn't want Shouta to talk to others. Since when did he get so possessive over a friend…? No, not a friend. Kuroko emits a small 'ah' as comes to a realization. His train of thought has come to a stop. Still in a daze he doesn't notice Shouta continuously calling out his name. Blinking a few times Kuroko is too busy gazing at Shouta to process anything Shouta has said. Perking up as Shouta's voice gets louder, Kuroko doesn't bother to reply. He's too busy gazing at him, and before he knows the words leave his mouth. "I think I may like you, Ueda-kun."

Shouta stood there with eyes wide open. "W-what?" He breathed out unevenly. He couldn't even think straight. "You-"

"I said-"Kuroko started to repeat what he said earlier but Shouta's hand shot out and covered the blunette's mouth. Surprising him. Peering at him, Kuroko saw how Shouta's face had turned a different shade. He couldn't help have a strange urge to kiss the boy in front of him. "Ueda-kun." Kuroko spoke after removing Shouta's hand. His grip on the brunette's wrist was gentle enough not to hurt him but strong enough to hold him in place. "Ueda-kun…"

Shouta shivered as Kuroko spoke his name. He refused to look up. He couldn't. Suddenly he felt his face being lifted upward. Blinking a few times he saw Kuroko's face super close to his. "K-Kuroko—" He mumbled out, trying to free his face. In the next moment he felt a pair of soft lips touch his own. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but in those few seconds Shouta felt like someone had drained the life out of his knees. He felt he would drop on the floor anytime. One of his hand was being held by kuroko while the other clung tightly to his shirt for support.

"Are you okay, Shouta-kun?" Kuroko asked a few moments later as helped Shouta sit down the bench.

"I-I'm fine Kuroko-kun." Shouta again mumbled out. He was unable to speak normally. He glanced at Kuroko, who had a frown on his calm face. "W-what?"

"Since we're going to have an intimate relationship you should call me Tetsuya."

"Ehhh. Since when were we going out?"

"Are we not?"

"I- don't know…"

"Will you go out with me Shouta-kun?"

* * *

**HEY QTS I KNOW I MADE SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN HERE. POINT THEM OUT IF YOU SEE THEM gomen, im lazy to go find them myself. /slapped**

**anyways, surprise. **

**i might make an extra chapter. **

**soon.**

**yes.**

**fuk uni**


End file.
